George Matthews
| datebirth = October 8 1968 | placebirth = Newhaven | home = DT Noble City, MU Train Village, AS Newhaven | function = Former Federal Police Commissioner | language = English | religion = Atheist | motc = yes | motc-term = April 23, 2008 - 2009 | motc-election = Mid-term Elections, 2008 | motc-electionoutcome = 20.0% | motc-realisations = }} George W. Matthews (Newhaven, October 9 1968) is a Lovian jurist, politician, entrepreneur, journalist, writer, and the current Federal Police Commissioner. George Matthews is a former Secretary of Welfare, succeeding Arthur Jefferson. He is also known as one of the two winners, together with King Dimitri I, of the controversial Alexandru Latin Trial in April 2008. Matthews started writing in 2008 and already published two non-fiction books in 2008. He was the main owner of Walker Inc and all subsidiaries, and has an interest in Founders Inc. Biography Early life George Matthews was born in Newhaven October 9, 1968 as the son of a wealthy entrepeneur Henry Fitzgerald Matthews III, and a former feminist journalist Jane Walker Matthews. He and his younger brother Henry grew up with their parents on their estate near Newhaven. They received both an excellent education in San Diego, California. June 25, 1986, the two brothers were involved in a car accident in San Diego. The youngest son Henry died after being hospitalized, while George only had some bruises. George and Henry's mother, who always resided in Newhaven came down to San Diego, where Henry was burried. George Matthews entered the highly selective University of Stanford (Stanford Law SchoolMore information: Wikipedia.) later that year, where he completed his law studies cum laude in 1991. At the campus he was known to be a very correct person with high standards and a defined notion of truth and justice. After his studies his parents wanted him to begin a law career in the United States, while he wished to go to Europe. They made a compromise, allowing him to travel through Europe for one year, financed by his father. He visited the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Belgium, Russia, Italy, and Switzerland. Legal career In July 1992, he returned to Lovia after having spent most of his time outside his homeland for almost 14 years. He planned to stay in Newhaven until Thanksgiving, when he would move back to the US. In fact he remained in Lovia, and started his own law firm with Martin Baucus: Matthews-Baucus Law Firm. The firm did well, but the two finally quit in 1994 when the Lovian need for lawyers seemed to be to small. Martin Baucus became a legal advisor in the United States, and George Matthews began a two-year trip around the world. His trip started in Noble City, crossing the USA and Canada, then through South America, Southern Africa, and the Middle East, and afterwards through Europe and Southeast Asia. In 1996 he returned to Lovia, where his family had settled in the capital. Matthews ran for Congressman that same year, but failed due to his young age. He decided to start a law firm in California, which he did until 2001. That same year he nearly died of a severe cancer, being treated at the UCSF Medical Center. He is healed, but remains at home to recover until Spring 2002. Matthews worked for several Lovian, American and Canadian companies as a legal advisor, and made his way to the business top, becoming a key figure in ExxonMobil Corp. and the AXA Group. According to the American magazine Forbes, Matthews was in the top five of the best paid persons in the legal sector. In March 2008 he resignated, having earned enough for his entire life, and returned to his home in Noble City. Lovian politics ) campaign poster for the mid-term elections]] Shortly after, he entered the Lovian legal and political life. April 2 2008 he presented his ideas on the Constitution Amendment proposal by Oos Wes Ilava.Source: First Chamber. In the middle of the Hurbanova Crisis Matthews was appointed by Secretary of Welfare, Arthur Jefferson, as the Federal Police Commissioner.Source: Federal Police. Only four days later HRH King Dimitri I, who had become a close friend of Matthews', and George Matthews, started a trial against Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava concerning the violation of the privacy. The trial, led by Supreme Court Judge Yuri Medvedev, was won by HRH and Matthews April 24.Source: Alexandru Latin Trial. Meanwhile he had become Chairman of Muza, to get more in touch with the locals. After this very fast climb Matthews decides to run for Member of the Congress in Mid-term Elections, 2008. He and Pierlot McCrooke, both of the Progressive Center Party, start a joint campaign and won this with a great majority. Matthews received 25% of the total vote, the second highest result. He was inaugurated as MOTC by Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev May 23th and was appointed the new Secretary of Welfare, replacing Arthur Jefferson. Business and writing career Besides his law firm and his jobs as legal advisor, Matthews started his first real business in May 2008. Walker Inc, named after his middle name and his mothers maiden name, was founded May 16 2008. It consisted of The Ranch, a company he had already founded in April, and Job Billboard, a job advertising magazine founded in April as well. Pierlot Pizza joined the same month, as a result of a large business deal with the Pierlot Holding. In the next months All Lovia Omnibuses, The House Publishers, Air Lovia, and McMarket would join. June 8 Matthews proposed King Dimitri a "Big Business Deal". This included the repeal of the King's Trust and the foundation of a new partner for Walker Inc. This holding was founded some days later and was named Founders Inc. The media companies of Walker Inc all were transferred to this new holding, while others like Air Lovia became new members. May 22, George Matthews published his first book The Danger of Justice, when justice becomes crime. This essay vs. non-fiction book covers the possible issues modern justice can create. On the 15th of June his second book was published by The House Publishers, being An Old Solution for a New Lovia, an essay on isolationism and the role of this movement in Lovia. Both books were received well and received 4 star ratings by Sides. Matthews already planned a third book for July 2008. Bibliography * MATTHEWS, G.W., An Old Solution for a New Lovia. Isolationism in Lovia., Noble City, The House Publishers, 2008-06-15 * MATTHEWS, G.W., The Danger of Justice. When justice becomes crime., Noble City, The House Publishers, 2008-05-22 Ancestry References and notes See also * Federal Police * Forum:Federal elections * User:George Matthews * Walker Inc Matthews, George Matthews, George Matthews, George Matthews, George Matthews, George Matthews, George Matthews, George Matthews, George